


Burn Me Baby!

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Philinda, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kitchen Sex, Making Love, Making Out, One Shot, Philinda - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Spicy Philinda, The Playground Base (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Melinda is missing Daisy on her birthday. So Simmons suggests baking cookies. Phil comes in to help Melinda with baking, and a mishap with frosting causes them to resolve that 30 year sexual tension.[Inspired by Philindaverse "baking cookies" domestic Philinda conversation on the podcast]Set before Season 4SPICY DOMESTIC PHILINDA IN THE KITCHEN MMMMHMMMM.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Burn Me Baby!

It was Daisy’s birthday and Melinda gazed at her empty bunk with an ache in her heart. She’d tried to pull Daisy back from the brink, from that withdrawal from Hive’s sway, but Daisy pushed just more away from everyone. Melinda empathized. She’d done the same thing after Bahrain. May hoped Coulson would be able to eventually get her back, just like he did for her. She smiled softly, thinking of Phil Coulson. Both of them had begun to heal from their trauma of losing a loved one, and they grew closer together as a result.

She’d hoped to spend some time with him today, but he was prepping the base for Mace, packing all his things out of the office to a much smaller office. Thinking about it frustrated her. She knew Coulson should be Director, but he had decided to step down. He was the best person for the job. But with Daisy gone, and SHIELD on its way to becoming legitimate again, Phil felt like he shouldn’t be the face of SHIELD. In her mind, he was SHIELD.

She kept standing in the hallway with a somber look as Simmons walked by. “May? Everything okay?” Simmons had become the head of the Science Division and with it came a confidence that May was proud of.

“Just thinking of Daisy today. It’s her birthday,” May replied giving a slight shrug to try and hide her sadness.

“Want to bake some cookies? That always makes me feel better. Come on, let’s go see if there’s ingredients,” Simmons took May by the hand and led her to the kitchen in the common room.

“Simmons, I’m terrible at baking,” May tried to protest. Simmons had certainly grown a backbone, especially with her mentors.

“Baking is just science, May,” Simmons rolled her eyes as she got out the cookbook and began to get out ingredients.

Fitz came in shortly after, with his tablet, “Simmons, you’re needed in the lab again, Nathanson doesn’t know where the ingredients for the ICER bullets go, and he didn’t trust me to touch them.”

“Oh Nathanson. Sorry, May, I’ll be back later, just follow the instructions!”

May was left in the kitchen alone and gave a sigh. If only Daisy were here to help. Though she wasn’t sure Daisy was any better in the kitchen than she was. 

“Melinda?” A familiar voice rang from the hallway. Her favorite voice.

“Phil? I thought you were busy with Mace?” Melinda looked completely lost now that Simmons had left.

“Are you baking cookies?” Phil grinned as he put his hands to his hips. It was such an un-May thing to do.

“Well, it’s Simmons’ fault. She said baking cookies would cheer me up and then left me to deal with something in the lab,” Melinda rolled her eyes at Phil’s grin.

“Cheer you up? Oh, right, it’s Daisy’s birthday. I miss her, too. Mack and I are going to start tracking her soon. Make sure she’s okay,” Phil noticed that Melinda had stopped part way adding the wet ingredients to the cookies.

“I’m worried about her, Phil. Imagine me dealing with Bahrain but having powers,” May was particularly concerned for Daisy because of Bahrain. She knew exactly what could happen when emotions got in the way.

“I know, Mel. That’s why we are going to track her. Hey, why don’t I help you finish the cookies? I love baking,” Phil rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands.

Melinda had seen Phil in the kitchen before, whipping up grilled cheese sandwiches, cookies, his chili was quite famous on the base. She couldn’t help but smile as he put on an apron and a chef hat. She gave the smallest of chuckles.

“What? Phil said as Melinda tried to hide her smile.

Phil smiled back, very happy to get something out of May. The both of them hadn’t smiled or laughed in awhile. Not after Hive, not after Maveth, not after Daisy leaving. But maybe, maybe this was the way to bring them both back into a steady friendship. Maybe even more.

Because Phil couldn’t deny the butterflies in his stomach every time he caught Melinda’s eye. Every time they gazed across the room, whether in a meeting or when she was training her new team.

“Okay, Phil, I’ve done the eggs and flour, what’s next?” May had noticed Phil’s staring. Damn, she loved his eyes. Those soft blue eyes that told so much. His eyes told everything. His lips might be smiling, but his eyes could be sad, or mad, and no one else seemed to notice but her. Right now though, his eyes were smiling. Her heart fluttered.

The two broke eye contact after a minute and Phil began to put the rest of the ingredients in, measuring carefully. “Baking is easy, Mel. Just follow the instructions.”

“Easy for you to say. I don’t understand why I can fly a plane but I can’t bake,” Melinda complained but enjoying watching Phil’s arm as it stirred the bowl. He’d grown more muscular over time, she’d noticed. Probably due to her constantly on his case to train. They still needed to do that sparring match on the mats sometime.

Phil finished stirring the wet ingredients, then added the dry ingredients. Finishing up, he then plopped the cookie batter in orbs on the baking sheet. “Want a few bites?” Phil offered a small spoon of the cookie dough for Melinda.

To his surprise, instead of taking the spoon from his hand, she just ate it straight off the spoon. “Mmm, it’s good, Phil. Are we going to make frosting?”

“Sure, yellow frosting for Daisy? Maybe by the time we get her back, you’ll be a cookie expert,” Phil said getting out the sugar to make the frosting.

The cookies baked while Phil finished the frosting and then they got out the cookies to let them cool. Phil took off the apron and hat, then rubbed his hands through his hair, “Ugh, at this rate I’ll be bald by the time we get Daisy back.”

Melinda stood up from the kitchen stool and rubbed her hands through his hair. “Just keep it short, Phil. Looks better that way.” Melinda had to admit, she liked the feel of his hair on her hands.

Phil smiled at her touch and pointed to the frosting, “Okay, I think we are ready.”

He grabbed a spatula and flicked it up a little too fast, causing some to hit his face. Melinda laughed and pointed to his face, “I think you got something…”

Phil tried to whip it off with a napkin, but it spread even more on his cheek and nose. May looked at him and said, “Phil, let me, stay still.” She gently wiped the frosting off his face, licking her fingers to help get it off. As she finished wiping his face, they locked eyes again, their faces only a few inches apart.

Melinda grabbed the frosting spatula and put a few on the cookies, grinning at Phil now. Once she finished, she licked the spatula, starring at him, her eyes locked once again to his. Some of the frosting stayed on her lips. “Here, Mel, let me,” Phil gently rubbed his fingers across her lips, his hand quivering.

She licked the rest off her lips as he put his licked his own fingers. They did not break gazing at each other as Phil grabbed the spatula and licked more of the frosting off. He purposely left some on his lips, as if daring Melinda to touch his lips.

She closed the gap between, and instead of using her fingers, she licked the frosting off his lips, in a very seductive manner. The two began kissing, slowly, at first, but then feeling emboldened, began to kiss more passionately.

Phil lifted Melinda onto the counter as he rubbed his hands through her hair and up her back. She began to unbutton his shirt, as he lifted his hands under her bra. “Click”

“You’ve practiced,” Melinda said through the kissing, now Phil moving his mouth down her neck.

Phil’s shirt was half off, as well as Melinda’s when they heard a small voice saying, “Hey May, I’m done in the lab so I can”—

May was barely paying attention as Simmons looked up to see Phil and Melinda half naked in the kitchen doing some serious tongue swapping. She scurried out of there faster than a quinjet.

“Was that?” Phil asked, realizing the two were about to do it in the common room.

“Yes, but she left. I’m sure she’ll tell the others. Don’t stop, Phil,” Melinda had finally gotten him to kiss her, after years of pining and showing that she loved him. She wasn’t going to let a minor embarrassment stop her from this moment. Besides, she’d caught Mack and Elena in the common room once, so it’s not like things didn’t happen here.

At this point, Phil picked up Mel again and took her to the couch, realizing it would be a bit more comfortable as this point as things got hot and heavy. His shirt fully off now, as well as Melinda’s and now to the pants.

>>>

Simmons made it back to the lab with her face bright red. “What’s wrong, Simmons? May yell at you for trying to help?” Fitz said, trying to imagine May and Simmons in the kitchen with Simmons bossing May around and May not having it.

“Uh. No. May and Coulson…um. They were…making out. I think May shouted ‘burn me baby’ at one point” Simmons could barely get the words out. May and Coulson! I mean she knew they stole glances at each other here and there, but didn’t know things had progressed to that level.

“What? In the kitchen? Wow. Remind me to not cook there today,” Fitz tried to get the image of his mentors kissing out of the brain.

Mack entered the lab with wide eyes, “Uh, have you guys been to the common room, because there is some things happening…”

“May and Coulson making out?” Simmons grinned.

“Oh it’s progressed. I need to wash out my eyes. That’s why I came to the lab,” Mack also felt like he needed to brush his teeth too.

Before Fitz could make a quip, Mace came by the lab, “Hey, have you guys seen Coulson, I have another question for him?”

Mack, Fitz, and Simmons all avoided eye contact, while Yo-Yo walked up behind Mace, also with wide eyes, meaning she had likely walked by the common room too.

“So where is he?” Mace hadn’t noticed Yo-Yo behind him, but Mack gave her a slight nod, and she smiled. May hadn’t reported on Mack and Yo-Yo getting busy in the common room, so she figured she owed May a favor. Yo-Yo snuck back to the common room, then used her speed to close all the doors, shades, and lock it. She tried not to watch what was happening on the couch, because she did not need a slo-mo image of THAT.

“How would we know? He’s always busy with you now, we barely see him,” Fitz shrugged as Yo-Yo came back and nodded.

Mace just shook his head and left the lab, muttering something about “teamwork.”

Mack smiled at Yo-Yo, “So? did you manage to lock it up?”

“Yes, thankfully. I tried not to look, but it was full on making love. I never thought Coulson would do something. He’s loved her for ages. It’s easy to see.” When Yo-Yo had met the team, she actually thought May and Coulson were together.

Simmons couldn’t believe it, “I sent May in there to bake cookies. I guess there are other ways for de-stressing.”

The team laughed awkwardly, and parted ways once enough time had passed. Yo-Yo walked by the common room to now see Melinda and Phil stealing away with some cookies, clothes and hair very disheveled.

May looked at her and gave her a knowing glance. She’d felt a whoosh of air on her bare skin when her and Phil were getting busy, then the lights, shades went down, and the door locked.

She’d have to buy Yo-Yo and Mack a beer and dinner sometime. And of course, Simmons, who started the whole baking cookies idea.

Before May and Coulson could make it to her bunk to freshen up, Mace caught up with them, “Ah, there you are, Coulson. Oh cookies, yum! Thanks!”

Mace grabbed a cookie from Phil’s hand and asked him to sign a document. “That’s all I needed. See you later. Good cookies!”

Phil and Melinda just cracked up as they reached the bunk, smiling more than they’d had since they’d first met each other. “He’s so unaware, isn’t he?” May laughed.

“Yeah, good for us though. So, feeling better about things?” Phil asked, noticing a pretty big hickey forming on Mel’s neck.

“Definitely. Cookies and sex, a good way to decompress. Daisy is gonna be disappointed she missed us getting together,” Melinda looked a bit somber but smiled, thinking of Daisy’s reaction when they would tell her they finally got together.

“Well, when I find her, we’ll bring her back to base. Then maybe freak her out by making out right in front of her,” Phil joked, thinking it would actually be pretty awkward to make out in front of his surrogate daughter.

“I could not see you having the boldness to make out in front of her,” May gave Phil a “oh please” look.

“Is that a dare?” Phil grabbed Melinda by the hips, pulling her close to him.

“It can be,” Melinda gave him another kiss.

“So can I ask for you to be on the plane with me instead of Mack? Because, I’ve always had this sort of idea with the cockpit or the bunks on the Zephyr…” Phil admitted, reddening.

“Please do. I don’t think Mack would mind. We just have to convince Mace,” Melinda smirked at the thought of doing things in the cockpit. “There is a door to the cockpit, you know,” She grinned as she hugged him more.

“I was wondering about that. Well. I guess our next goal is to make sure we’re partners. We’ll find Daisy together,” Phil rested his head on hers.

“We will. Together.” Melinda sank her head deeper into his chest.

>>>

Yo-Yo found a quiet spot on base and got out her burner phone.

“May and Coulson did it. In the kitchen. While baking cookies.”-Yo-Yo

She received a text message just a minute later, which said, “WHAT?! HOW?! DID YOU SEE IT?!”-D

Yo-Yo quickly typed back, “YES. We all saw, but then had to keep Mace from the common room. I bet you could hack the feed.”

“OH GROSS WHY WOULD I DO THAT? Okay, keep me updated on any more action May and Coulson do. Thx. Miss you guys…maybe one day…I’ll come back. I’ll sort of have to if May and Coulson get married.”-D

“We look forward to it. I grabbed the pills, meet you tomorrow.”-Y

“Thx Yo. See you tomorrow.”

>>>

Daisy gave herself a rare smile. She knew it was her birthday, she was on the run. But knowing May and Coulson were together, was the best birthday present she could ask for. Maybe she would come back. One day.


End file.
